A Moment in Time
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: At the Polyjuice Brothel, the workers will turn into anyone that you desire. For Terence, that's Percy. Slash.


**Title:** A Moment in Time  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Terence Higgs, Percy/Marcus, Terence/OMC  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warning:** Explicit Sexual Content, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, Jealousy, Polyjuice, Mentions of Voyeurism, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love  
 **Note:** I was trying to come up with an idea to write this pairing, and for some reason, a super old prompt popped into my head about a "Polyjuice Brothel" where the workers turn into whoever you desire. The idea wouldn't leave me, so here you go. Credit for the prompt goes to Lamia of the Dark (I think).

xxx

Terence could hardly believe that he was there. The Polyjuice Brothel was a popular establishment amongst the richer families, willing to pay for the more elite services, but Terence never thought of himself as someone who would need to pay for sex. In truth, he really didn't need to; he had plenty of admirers, but his thoughts were consumed by one person only, and no one else seemed adequate in comparison.

That was precisely why he was there, and though the man sitting in front of him wasn't even close to his type, he knew that would change soon enough. But first, they had to settle the business end of things.

"I'll respond to any name you want, and you have 2 hours to do anything you want to me, as long as it doesn't leave a bruise. If you want that, it'll cost extra," the man said matter-of-factly, and Terence nodded in understanding.

"I want to be able to leave marks, but nothing too painful," he replied. He had no desire to hurt the object of his affection; he just wasn't that type of guy.

"That will be 20 galleons extra." The guy's voice was so indifferent, as if Terence was buying a sweater from him instead of paying for sex; it was almost comical. Terence handed him the pouch of money, waiting impatiently as he counted to make sure it was the right amount. When the man was satisfied, he gave a curt nod to Terence.

"Did you want one of the celebrities on tap here or supply your own ingredient?" Terence was already pulling out the vial from his pocket before the man was done asking the question. The single red hair seemed to shine inside the glass, and Terence felt his mouth go dry in anticipation.

"Definitely my own." The man took the vial and led him upstairs to one of the rooms, and Terence followed him with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. He couldn't wait for the Polyjuice potion to take effect, because he didn't like the idea of sleeping with this man.

"I'll be right back," his escort stated as he turned to walk down the hall, but Terence grabbed his arm to stop him. He pulled out a pair of horn-rimmed glasses from his pocket, handing them to the man.

"Wear these before you come back in," he commanded, and the man nodded dutifully.

"What name will I be answering to?" Terence licked his lips.

"Percy." He said the name as if it were sacred, because to him, it was. The man walked out, shutting the door behind him as he went to 'change.'

Terence took the free moment to look around the room. It was nice enough, for a brothel. The large bed had black silk sheets and candles floated high in the air. He took off his shoes and socks, placing his jacket over the chair next to the door before doubt finally began to creep in.

He really shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be paying someone to turn into his best friend's boyfriend. Marcus would kill him if he ever found out. Yet Terence couldn't help it. He had wanted Percy for so long; way before Marcus even noticed the other boy.

Percy was smart, ambitious, and determined. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to go after it. Yet there was another, more vulnerable side to him as well that very few people noticed. Percy was insecure and starved for attention, and Terence wanted more than anything to give it to him.

Percy's red hair was a much darker shade than any of the other Weasley's, and it reminded Terence of dragon's fire. His blue eyes sparkled vibrantly against his beautiful pale skin, and his lips looked deliciously full. Terence wanted to see the redhead come undone and lose control for him; he wanted to worship his body until he never felt insecure again; he wanted Percy to be his, even if it was just for the night.

With that thought, he vanquished his doubts to the back of his mind. What Marcus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When the door opened again, "Percy" walked inside. Terence's stomach flipped as the redhead smiled shyly, slowing walking towards him. He put his hand lightly on Terence's arm and slowly leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. Terence felt like the world stopped spinning, and he wasn't even sure that he was breathing anymore. He'd wanted this for so long, and the lips against his own were like fire, burning through his entire body until he thought he might die from the heat.

He pulled Percy closer and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Percy's bottom lip. The redhead opened his mouth to allow Terence entrance, and Terence moaned as Percy's tongue danced with his. He never wanted the kiss to end, but there was so much more that he wanted to do. He reluctantly pulled back, staring at Percy's swollen lips with half-lidded eyes.

He slowly peeled away the layers of clothes on his partner to reveal the pale, lithe body underneath. He moaned from the sight, his cock twitching in his trousers. Percy was just as gorgeous as he remembered, his cock as long and thin as he was. Terence was so tempted to take it in his mouth right then. He wanted to feel the tip of it in the back of his throat; to feel the hot member pulse in his mouth as Percy emptied himself and Terence swallowed it all greedily. But that would have to come later; he wanted – no, _needed_ – to be inside Percy first.

He'd watched the redhead so many times from the shadows, touching himself as he pretended that he was the one giving Percy pleasure instead of Marcus. But at that moment, Percy's body was his, and Terence could touch him the way he had always dreamed about.

Percy's skin was completely unblemished, aside from the freckles that littered his body, but even those were small and attractive, and Terence wanted to trace over them with his tongue. It wasn't fair that Marcus got to keep Percy to himself. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, focusing on the gorgeous man before him. He kissed Percy again sensually, running his hands up and down the redhead's chest and down his backside to squeeze his tight little ass.

Percy began unbuttoning Terence's shirt, and the Slytherin couldn't wait another second to be skin-on-skin with him. He ripped the rest of his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere as he threw it to the side. Percy began undoing his belt with long, nimble fingers, and Terence couldn't help but moan again, pushing their bodies together until they were practically melded as one.

When Percy unzipped his trousers, Terence quickly shoved them down and kicked them off. He eagerly pressed their naked bodies together, rubbing their erections against one another, and it send a thrill down his spine. He shivered, thrusting against the redhead as his grip around his waist tightened. Percy moaned, and Terence almost came right then and there. He backed away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Lie down," he commanded, though his voice was gentle, and Percy obeyed, licking his swollen lips. He lay on his back on the bed, spreading his legs open in the most tantalizing way. Terence groaned, gripping his own swollen and leaking cock as he climbed over Percy's body to kiss him again. He moved his lips down to Percy's neck, licking and sucking until he was sure that he had left a mark. He repeated his ministrations across Percy's entire chest, claiming every inch of his skin.

He leaned back to observe his work and grinned. Percy was covered in _his_ marks now. The thought sent a jolt of excitement coursing through his blood. He grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table and lathered up his fingers. He stretched Percy open slowly and gently, reveling in the way the redhead moaned and writhed and whimpered from _his_ fingers.

By the time Terence had three fingers inside him and was rubbing his prostate relentlessly, Percy was panting and there was a thin sheen of sweat on him. It was the most erotic thing that Terence had ever seen. He wanted to enjoy the image longer - to sear it into his brain so that he would see it every time he closed his eyes – but he couldn't wait anymore. He was painfully hard, and he was afraid that he might come soon from the noises that Percy was making.

He quickly coated his own cock with the lube, pushing inside Percy in one quick motion until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Percy groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Terence to pull him closer. Terence paused, taking a few deep breathes as he let Percy get used to the intrusion. He was so tight and warm; absolutely bloody perfect. Terence kissed him again, trying to hold himself back from thrusting into the redhead below him with abandon.

Percy bucked his hips up, and Terence gasped, pulling back and growling at the feel of Percy's hole clenching around him. He snapped his hips forward, causing Percy's head to fall back and expose his pale neck. Terence bit and kissed the skin, thrusting in and out as he focused on hitting Percy's prostate every time. He wanted to make Percy feel so good that he never thought about Marcus again.

Percy was alternating between moans and gasps, his nails scratching at Terence's back as he buried his head into the crook of Terence's neck. Terence could feel Percy's breath blow against the cool sweat on his skin, and it made him shudder. His head was fuzzy, and he felt himself slip closer and closer to his own release as Percy bit down on his shoulder and the redhead's back arched off the bed.

"Say that you're mine," Terence demanded. He was so close. The heat was coiling in his belly, and his balls were pulling up towards his body.

"I'm yours," Percy replied breathlessly. The words made Terence groan, his thrusts faltering.

"Not Marcus's. Mine. Only mine," he continued, panting, and Percy moaned in response.

"Yes. I'm yours. Not Marcus's. Only yours!" he practically screamed out the words, and Terence was almost unhinged by it. His movements sped up frantically, and he grabbed Percy's leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gods, it felt amazing. Terence was breathing erratically, and he knew that he was right on the edge of his release, but he needed to hear it one last time.

"Who do you belong to?" Percy opened his eyes, hooded with lust, to look directly at Terence.

"You," he breathed out. Terence inhaled sharply, tensing, before jolting as his orgasm washed over him forcefully. He shot his load deep inside Percy, feeling the waves of his pleasure rock through his body as he wracks with every pulse.

He could feel Percy's cock pulse as the warm spurts of white shot over his hand. The redhead's hole convulsed around Terence's cock, drawing out Terence's orgasm. He moaned loudly, burying his head into the crook at Percy's neck, and breathed deeply as his body trembled.

He was floating, and when he finally came down from his high, he was panting as he tried to catch his breath. Percy still had his arms wrapped firmly around his back, and Terence kissed his neck lightly, before slowing pulling out of him. He rolled over to the side, pulling the redhead with him so that they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and snuggled close to him.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing Percy's forehead. Percy nuzzled his head against Terence's in response.

"I love you too," he whispered, and Terence smiled, letting out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes and focused on the beating of Percy's heart.

He still had a little more time before this fantasy was over, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Marcus might have Percy most of the time, but at that moment, Percy was his.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
